babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabāb
乌鲁木齐街头的烤羊肉串摊位]] 羊肉串]] Erymology / Etymoloji / 語源 . The Arabic word possibly derives from Aramaic כבבא kabbābā, which probably has its origins in Akkadian kabābu meaning "to burn, char". In the 14th century, kebab is defined to be synonymous with tabahajah, a Persian word for a dish of fried meat pieces. The Persian word was considered more high-toned in the medieval period. Kebab was used frequently in Persian books of that time to refer to meatballs made of ground or pounded chicken or lamb . In the modern period, kebab gained its current meaning of shish kebab, whereas earlier shiwa` شواء had been the Arabic word for grilled meat. Kebab still retains its original meaning in the names for stew-like dishes such as ''tas kebab'' (bowl kebab). Similarly, kebab halla is an Egyptian dish of stewed beef and onions. | |「卡博」這個詞源於波斯語的 ，意思原指「煎肉」。 }} Väryeiçions šiškabāb Shish kebab ( ) is a dish consisting of small cubes of meat threaded on a skewer (şiş in Turkish) that are grilled or roasted. Any kind of meat may be used, and fruit or vegetables are often placed on the skewer as well. Typical vegetables include eggplant, tomato, bell pepper, onions, pickles and mushrooms. Small slices of toasted bread (usually sourdough, but other breads can be used as well) are also sometimes put onto the kebab stick with the meats and vegetables. The phrase literally means 'skewered grilled-meat' in Turkish.Merriam-Webster Online - Shish kebab In Greece and Cyprus, essentially the same dish is called souvlaki and in Serbia vesalica "raznjici". In most dialects of North American English, the word kebab usually refers to shish kebab. The phrase is essentially Turkish in origin, and tradition has it that the dish was invented by medieval Turkic soldiers who used their swords to grill meat over open-field fires. However, some authorities contend that the dish has been native to the Near East since ancient times. Indeed, there exist pictures of Byzantine Greeks preparing shish kebabs, and a food described in Homer's Odyssey also bears a close resemblance. The origin of shish kebab may lie in the short supply of cooking fuel in the Near East, which made the cooking of large foods difficult, while urban economies made it easy to obtain small cuts of meat at a butcher's shop. Ibn Battuta records that shish kebab was served in the royal houses of India since at least the Sultanate period, and even commoners would enjoy it for breakfast with naan. In Andalusia, a variant of the shish kebab, known as Pinchos Morunos or Moorish sticks, is very popular, usually eaten during summer barbecues. These are usually made of pork or chicken meat. In the town of Melilla, beef meat is generally used. Recently, shish kebabs have been making their way into American barbecue. In Louisiana, for example, brochette, the French version of shish kebab, is also cooked at the barbecue because the barbecue style of the state is influenced by Cajun cuisine, which in turn was influenced by French cuisine, a major branch of Mediterranean cuisine. Döner kabāb , orijinolna döner kabāb inventen in Bursa, Türkiye.]] Döner kabāb, literally "rotating meat" in Turkish, is sliced lamb or chicken loaf which is slowly roasted on a vertical rotating spit. It is similar to gyros en shawarma. Döner kabāb is most popularly served in pitabrēd, as it is best known, wiŧ salad, but is also sörven in a dish wiŧ salad en brēd or poteitostrips bisaid, or yusen für Türkiye-staiyol pizzas, neimen pide or "kabābpizza". Ŋoimai dè döner kabāb or shawarma restaurants are kòmmon in Yurop dè bufùn. Döner kabāb wa klämen yoiest-selling fast food in Doiclend, Poland and Romania as well as being popular in Austria, the UK, France, Spain, The Netherlands, Belgium, Norway, Danmark, Sweden, Finland, Italia, Känada, Ireland and Australia. In UKB, kabābs (or Döner meat en čips) wa most popyular sikpun after a night out, representing a large part of British clubbing culture. This is in part due to the as yet mǐpruven belief that kabāb de have a greater preventative effect on hangovers versus other foodstuffs that are available in the late evening. As a result many kabāb shops (and vans) will do their main business in the hours around closing time for local pubs and clubs. Guardian Health - Kabāb anyone?The same applies for The Netherlands, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and Scandinavia. It is therefore not uncommon to find similar late-night kabāb vending shops in holiday-clubbing destineiçion such as Ibiza. Chelow kabab ( ) is a national dish of Iran. The meal is simple, consisting of steamed, saffroned basmati or Persian rice (chelow) and kabab, of which there are several distinct Persian varieties. This dish is served everywhere throughout Iran today, but traditionally was most closely associated with the northern part of the country. It is served with the basic Iranian meal accompaniments, in addition to grilled tomatoes on the side of the rice, and butter on top of the rice. It is an old northern tradition (probably originating in Tehran) that a raw egg yolk should be placed on top of the rice as well, though this is strictly optional, and most restaurants will not serve the rice this way unless it is specifically requested. Somagh (powdered sumac) is also made available, and if desired, only a dash should be sprinkled upon the rice. In the old bazaar tradition, the rice (which is covered with a tin lid) and accompaniments are served first, immediately followed by the kababs, which are brought to the table by the waiter, who holds several skewers in his left hand, and a piece of flat bread (typically nan-e lavash) in his right. A skewer is placed directly on the rice and while holding the kabab down on the rice with the bread, the skewer is quickly pulled out. With the two most common kababs, barg and koobideh, two skewers are always served. In general, bazaar kabab restaurants only serve these two varieties, though there are exceptions. The traditional beverage of choice to accompany chelow kabab is doogh, a Persian sour yogurt drink, flavored with salt and mint, and sometimes made with carbonated mineral water. Kathi kebab Cooked in a tandoor, this is one of the most famous tandoori dishes, besides tandoori chicken, which has made tandoori cuisine famous worldwide. Made with beef, chicken or lamb meat,it is mostly prepared with a mix of spices, and cooked in a tandoor with skewers. The radiant heat from the tandoor slowly cooks the meat and due to the lack of direct heat from the fire, the juices remain inside while adding flavour, keeping the meat's moisture intact. It is usually served with rice, or a variety of Indian breads, along with onions and mint sauce. Localized variations / Lokolaisen väryeiçions / 地區變化 * Anticuchos, an Andean dish of skewered marinated meat, often containing cow heart or other organ meat and potato * Brochette (French), Ćevapi (Balkans), Pinchitos (Spanish), Espetada (Portuguese), Espetinho (Brazilian), mtsvadi (მწვადი -Georgian), Souvlaki (Σουβλάκι- Greek), Kebakko (Finland), Satay (Southeast Asia), Shashlik (Russian), Yakitori (Japanese), Rablóhús (Hungarian), Frigărui (Romania), Spiedies (New York State), Spiedino (Italian cuisine), Suya (Nigeria), Kkochi (Cuisine of Korea), Sosatie (Cuisine of South Africa), Kawap (Uygur), Chuanr (Chinese), Banderilla (México) Horovatz (Armenia), Neopian Kabob (Neopian sikpun). References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 Category:新疆食品 Category:羊肉 Category:燒烤 Category:中東食品 Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Arab sikpun Category:Türkiye sikpun Category:Skewered foods Category:Spit-cooked foods Category:Meat Category:Middle Eastern grilled meats Category:Mediterranean cuisine Category:Middle Eastern cuisine Category:Levantine cuisine Category:Afghan cuisine Category:Armenian cuisine Category:Azerbaijani cuisine Category:Indian cuisine Category:Iraqi cuisine Category:Israeli cuisine Category:Lebanese cuisine Category:Pakistani cuisine Category:Palestinian cuisine Category:Iranian cuisine Category:Syrian cuisine Category:Bengali cuisine